What Happens When Steve Has Nothing Better to Do: An Unbound Project
Plot Vilgax is seen in his spaceship. Psyphon walks up to him. (Psyphon): Lord Vilgax. (Vilgax): What is it, worthless servant? (Psyphon): The Omnitrix has been removed from Ben Tennyson. (Vilgax): Perfect. Now, turn the ship around. We're going to Earth! (THEME SONG)! A up-close view of Ben's laptop is shown. Drool is shown falling as MLP porn plays. We now see Ben's face. (Ben): Yeah, that's it. You dirty little whor- Kevin opens the door. Ben turns around, as his dick is shown. He and Kevin both scream. A few minutes later, Ben and Kevin are shown on chairs. (Ben): So...I'm not ashamed. (Kevin): No duh. Anyways, Vilgax is coming to Earth. (Ben) You mean, that squidface douche who ass I kick anytime he trys to take over Earth or kill me? (Kevin): Yep. He heard you took off the Omnitrix and is coming to Earth to take it and kill you.. (Ben): Go figure. (Kevin): So, you going put the Omnitrix back on and fight me? (Ben): Nah, I'm done being a superhero. I'm into something...fresh. (Kevin): I noticed. Can you put that away? (Ben): Hey, I don't come over to your house and tell you where to put your dick. (Kevin): Yes, you have. (Ben): Ok fine, I'll do it, but I don't gotta like it. Ben gets up and opens his closet door. He moves his porn maganize stash next to the box and grabs the Omnitrix. He attaches to his wirst. (Ben): Let's do it! (Kevin): Ok. Now... (Ben): Oh god. Now what? (Kevin): Now, we need to get a team together. (Ben): Team? Team?! TEAM!?( (Kevin): Yeah. (Ben): I don't need no stinkin' team. I'm Benjamian Mothefucking Tennyson! I can kick anyone's sorry ass. (Kevin): Um...you spelt stinking wrong. (Ben): Did not. (Kevin); Did too. It's spelt with a "g", not a ' HEY! DID I SAY YOU COULD BREAK THE FOURTHWALL!? NO, I DID NOT! NOW LET ME TELL WHAT HAPPENS NEXT BEFORE I BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!. Ktnxs bai :). (Kevin): Ok, then. (Ben): Hey, I got the perfect dude to help. Ben pulls out his phones and dials a number. He waits for a few seconds until... (Rook): Heyyyyyy.... (Ben): Yo, Rook. We got a job to do.. (Rook): Oh well, I'd love to help but I'm a little busy. It is shown that Rook is watching Dora and Friends. (Ben): Are you watching Dora the Explorer again? (Rook):: Nah, I'm past that. I'm into something...fresh. (Ben): Well, how long ya gonna be? (Rook): LONG ENOUGH! (hangs up). (Ben): God speed buddy. (Kevin): Well, there's only one opition left. (Ben): No, there ain't. (Kevin): Call her. (Ben): I'll call your dad! (Kevin): ...Too deep, man, Too deep. (Ben): Fine, I'll call her. We now see Gwen studying in her room, when her phone rings. (Gwen): Hello? (Ben): Hey. (Gwen): Fuck off, Ben! I told you never to talk to me or be near me again! (Ben): Look, I know what happened to Hex wasn't right. But when he took off that robe, my heart just skipped a beat. (Gwen): Oh my god, please stop talking. (Ben): And when he look at me when those big yellow eyes... (Gwen): If you stop talking, I won't call the cops on. (Ben0: Ok, good. (Gwen): What do you want? (Ben): Vilgax is gonna invade Earth and try to kill me. That shit ain't tight, dawg. (Gwen): Doesn't he try to do that in every single episode he's in? (Ben): ...Yeah, you gonna help or what? (Gwen): I guess I could stop studying for a while. (Ben): Good. Meet me and Kevin downtown, ktnxs homie. (hangs up) Kevin, she's in! (Kevin): Whoo! To the Kevin-Mobile! Ben and Kevin run downstairs past a half-nude drunk Sandra and Carl. Kevin and Ben get into Kevin's car and drive off to the Plumber's base. Meanwhile in Vilgax's ship... Category:Episodes